A multilayer capacitor has been used as a component of various electronic devices due to advantages thereof such as compactness and high capacitance.
Such a multilayer capacitor may include a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes having different polarities disposed with each of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween.
In this case, the dielectric layers have piezoelectric properties. Accordingly, when a direct current (DC) voltage or an alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes. As a result, the volume of a ceramic body is expanded and contracted, depending on a frequency, to cause periodic vibrations.
The vibrations may be transmitted to the board through a solder connecting external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor to a board. Thus, the entire board may become an acoustic reflective surface to generate a vibration sound to be a noise.
The vibration sound may be in an audible frequency region of 20 Hz to 20,000 Hz, causing listener discomfort. The vibration sound causing listener discomfort is referred to as an acoustic noise.
An electronic component using an interposer disposed between a multilayer capacitor and a board is disclosed as a method of reducing such an acoustic noise.
However, in the case of an electronic component using an interposer, according to a related art, an acoustic-noise reduction effect may not be as significant as expected, or fixing strength between a multilayer capacitor and a metal frame may not be sufficiently secured. Thus, poor mounting may occur during board mounting.
In addition, when external humidity or the like permeates into a multilayer capacitor through a capacitor body, reliability of a product may be degraded.
Accordingly, there is need for a technique to secure fixing strength and reliability while effectively reducing acoustic noise of an electronic component.